


Place Of The Angels

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Black Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Cooking, Cuddles, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Love, POC Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Racebending, coming home from work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Returning home from another day of work, Fareeha finds Angela in the kitchen trying to prepare one of her mother's recipes. Fareeha decides to help her wife out. (Pharmercy, Modern AU, POC!Angela, Fluff)





	Place Of The Angels

Fareeha smiled as she drove in her car on the way home from the gym, looking forward to seeing her girlfriend Angela again. It had been another long day, first a difficult morning at the precinct, before a long arduous session ruining her body at the gym.

But Fareeha was a fitness nut. She was used to putting her body through such pain and agony. Besides, Angela loved her physique, her muscles and how they could all be flexed and moved in such ways that brought a hint of red to the Doctor's pretty cheeks.

Looking at the time, Fareeha knew she had timed her coming home perfectly. Angela would have been at home already, likely making dinner. This was her day off, so she would have been home all day, pining for her. Just the perfect opportunity for Fareeha to swoop in and charm her dearest.

She remembered when she had first met Angela through her friend Lena. Angela and Lena went to school together in England at one point and remained close and after Angela had unfortunately suffered a bad breakup, Lena arranged for her and Fareeha to meet.

A few dates later, and Fareeha and Angela had become inseparable. Now they had moved in together, almost a married couple, but Fareeha knew Angela wasn't ready for that level of commitment yet. They would take their time with their love, let it blossom and grow.

The car pulled into the driveway. Fareeha got out, whistling to herself cheerfully. At last, she was now home, home to her beloved. She opened the door and walked in. A heavenly aroma greeted her. It was the unmistakable scent of Angela's cooking.

"Hello? Is the chef home?"

"Back here, babe!" Came a slightly german accented voice.

As she walked down the hall, Fareeha sniffed the air. Angela's cooking was always divine. Honestly, if she was ever getting tired of being a doctor, gourmet chef didn't sound a bad career choice for her. She grinned, knowing that soon she'd probably be tasting that delicious food.

Fareeha walked into the kitchen to find Angela adding chopped onions to a sizzling pan on the stove. Her messy afro was pulled behind her in a bun. She looked over at Fareeha, her dark skin and eyes glistening in the light coming from the stove.

"Hi, Angie."

"Oh hey, _Liebling_," Angela noted, smiling happily. She scooped a spoonful of liquid from another pan and brought it over to her. "Taste this, please?"

"Trying your mother's old recipes again?" Fareeha wondered. One of Angela's mothers was from the deep south and it was from her where Angela got her love of cooking from.

"Yes. I need to know if this has enough spice in it."

Fareeha took the spoon and tipped it into her mouth. She tasted it, smacking her lips. It was delicious as usual, but something did feel a bit off about it. Looking at Angela, she hated having to admit there was something off about it. Angela took so much pride in her cooking.

"Well?"

"Hmm...maybe a dash of garlic salt."

The brunette sighed. "I knew there was something wrong."

"No, the rest of it tastes fine, darling," Fareeha assured her, hugging her a little."

Angela pouted. "Mama did say I needed garlic salt, but I just didn't know how much."

"Are you practising for when she and your mom visit us?"

"...maybe?"

Fareeha smiled. She shook her head and hugged her girlfriend, reassuring her. "It still tastes fine, darling," she said lovingly. "So... can I have some. I'm starving."

Sighing happily, Angela finally relented and hugged her back. "Thank you and sure, but can you help me with the cornbread first?"

"You bet."

xXx

After Fareeha had helped her girlfriend with her cooking a little more and they'd shared a delicious dinner together, the two of them were soon cuddled in the front room watching TV. Angela was resting against her, lying on her shoulder.

Fareeha smirked as she held out her toned bicep upward, flexing it. She was proud of her muscular body, knowing that the stronger she got physically, the stronger she would get in her heart. Her body, covered in every inch with muscle, was a temple of purity.

Her lover, Angela, was now blushing furiously. She loved Fareeha for her kind nature, not her body, although right now, she desperately craved that body. It was just so beautifully built. She would never have guessed that her true love would be a muscle goddess like her.

The Egyptian gazed at her, her dark eyes looking straight into her heart and into her eyes. A warm, content gaze that conveyed her affection for her current adorableness. "Is something wrong, Angela my dearest.?"

Angela shook her head, eyes still fixed on Fareeha's body. She could feel herself being lost in the Arab woman's amazing frame. No other girl was like her. No other woman was like her. Hell, there wasn't a human being on the earth as beautiful and as amazing as Fareeha was.

Fareeha grinned, stroking her girlfriend's gorgeous brown hair. As she flipped a lock from her eyes she saw the blush filling on her cheeks. "You seem a bit red, my dear."

Angela blushed even more. "So?"

"So should I turn off the tv and kiss you?"

"Oh, gods, yes." Angela breathed softly.

She clicked it off, and then pulled Angela into a kiss, wrapping her arms around her tightly and holding her in place. The medic kissed her back, whimpering a little at the force and passion of her tender and beautiful kiss. She melted in the embrace.

Lovingly, Fareeha stroked her girlfriend's hair and kissed her deeply and sensually. She had charmed her sweetheart, feeling her smile into the kiss. "I love you so much."

Angela smiled. "I love you too."

Fareeha then pulled her girlfriend up into a bridal position. "Feel like cuddling even closer, cutie pie?"

Her lover squeaked in surprise. "Whoa! Goodness, what's got into you?"

"Undying affection for you," Fareeha said with a grin.

"You're such a dork."

Angela then kissed Fareeha again and the two of them snuggled and made out.

xXx

**Author's note: **Really short one this one, but I still think it's cute nonetheless. I've always wanted to do a black version of Angela for a while. I'm not the biggest fan of racebending, but there are some really good looking POC versions of Angela out there. Hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://cybercitizens.tumblr.com/
> 
> WLW Discord Server: https://discord.gg/Ky2695m
> 
> Frozen Discord Server: https://discord.gg/xKUJYva
> 
> Guppy's Note:  
"This has always tickled my fancy so when Cyber suggested we give this a try, I said _Let's do it!_"


End file.
